My High School
by avatarlemon
Summary: High school AU Being a girl. Going to public school for the first time. Being a freshman. And being the social outcast all at once, what could go wrong? Sure I got my happy ending, but after what happened this year, I sure don't wanna go back to that hell hole. maybe I should start from the beginning. I'm Naruko Uzumaki and this is my high school. Pairings unknown. Prologue inside


**Okie, so thanks for showing interest in my story! Here I tried using three reather unusual elements. **

**1 is gender swap.**

** 2 is an unusual point of view for the fandom (i.e Most Naruto fanfics aren't in 1st person, while almost Last Airbender's are). **

**3 is an amazing thing called polyvore dot com (an actual . not dot). On polyvore you can create sets of clothing, and I will make clothing sets for about every character, and a variety depending on the chapter. The set for this chapter (Naruko's outfit) is already up. The link is on my profile in my bio as "My High School Set Chapter One", or you can visit my polyvore account by going to **

** kmenome . polyvore . com**

**No spaces.**

_Simplicity is the ultimate sophistication._

**-** _Leonardo Da Vinci_

**Prologue**

I still remember the day, my first day of public school, even more exciting, public high school. All my life, my father and mother thought it best to keep me home schooled, because of my fathers career, and my mom's reputation, but since we're now far from the small town in Texas where we used to live, my parents decided (after countless hours of begging) that I could finally go to public school.

Sure you might be wondering who in their right mind would want to go to public school, personally, it was something new for me, but I've seen the movies, and heard the horror stories. Swirlies in the bathroom, being beaten in the locker room, evil teachers, awful lunches, long hours, but they didn't scare me. Plus, mom and dad said with my attitude, I'll be so popular that I'll never want to graduate!

Yeah, right.

Ok, so maybe I should just tell the story from the beginning, and I suppose, the terror did have its ups and downs, and sure I might've gotten my happy ending, but still, after just 1 year of hard time in that hell, I'm already to get the hell out!

But like I said, I should probably start from the beginning.

"Naruko! Get your butt out of bed this moment, or I'll tell the bus driver to leave you behind when he gets here!" My mom's teasing shout drags me from my slumber, I spring up immediately (after rubbing my eyes for a bit) and realize what today is: August 31st, my first day of public highs school. "Narukooo!" my mother shouts again.

"I'm up mom!" I yell after stumbling out of bed to the top of my steps.

"Ok, you better be down here in 45 minutes tops so you have time for breakfast." She demands.

I smile, but don't reply.

I look around my room and drag myself to my closet. I excitedly grab the new pair of orange pants with a black trim my mother bough me, and throw them on, leaving my pajama pants forgotten on the floor. I throw on a simple black t-shirt and put my favorite orange and blue Letterman style jacket on over it. I smile at myself in my mirror and pop my collar with a small giggle. I plop on the ground and throw on my new stylish sandals.

I ran my fingers through my hair that I spent hours curling last night, and tied a blue hitai-ate around my head in the style of a bow, the metal plate with the schools symbol on top. Content, I thump down the steps, seeing my mother checking the weather from the couch.

"Hey Mom," I say with a smile, moving around to show her my outfit.

"You look great sweetie!" She coos, and stands up to give me a hug.

"Oh stop it, Mom," I blush with a proud smile.

"Ok, ok,' she says returning my smile, after pulling away from the hug "your breakfast is on the table, its onigiri."

"Not ramen?" I complain, and head into the kitchen.

"Naruko," she scolds, she is totally going into rant mode, "If all you eat is ramen, you'll be a very unhealthy young lady, plus here's some lunch money, I hear there's ramen in your school cafeteria." she smiles, dropping $10 onto the table in front of me.

"Wow, ten dollars, feeling generous?" I tease, shoving a whole rice ball in my mouth.

She just rolls her eyes and tosses me my back pack.

"What are you thinking!? That could've killed me!" I shout as the sack filled with empty notebooks forces the air out of my abdomen.

She turns to me and scowls, immediately I know the playing is over... Even I manage to get on momma's last nerve sometimes hehe.

"Your bus is stopped down the road, are you ready?" She calls from the door.

"Yep!" I shout, shoving one more rice ball in my mouth and washing it down with orange juice. I throw my back pack on my shoulders, and kiss my mom good bye on the cheek, but the whole operation was a wreck, and I just ended up throwing myself off balance and spitting half of my food out. Oops...

I run out the door as I hear the sound of the bus's air brake at the end of my short driveway. I trot onto the bus, a huge smile, rice filled teeth gleaming.

"Oh great, another weirdo." one boy sighs.

"Look at it's hair!?" an older girl shouted with a stiffled laugh.

Nervously, I took a seat.

"Ewh, my grandma doesn't even wear shoes like that," one snarled.

"Pooof!" One shouted with a laugh, motioning around her hair.

And that was where it all began.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed please follow, favorite, and review. And don't forget to check out the sets on polyvore!**


End file.
